Tomb of Dracula Vol 1 25
(series) (story) | Quotation = I'm a leg-man, understand? And when I take in a pair of dark, slender stems, resting in the doorway of this hovel I laughingly call an office, I take my sweet time before checking out the rest of what's staring at me. | Speaker = Hannibal King | StoryTitle1 = "Night of the Blood Stalker!" | Writer1_1 = Marv Wolfman | Penciler1_1 = Gene Colan | Inker1_1 = Tom Palmer | Colourist1_1 = Tom Palmer | Letterer1_1 = John Costanza | Editor1_1 = Roy Thomas | Synopsis1 = A woman named Adrianne Brown Walters enters the London office of private investigator Hannibal King. She wants King to investigate the murder of her newlywed husband, Fred Walters, whom she believes was killed by an otherworldly beast. Adrianne describes the case in detail, including the fact that she witnessed a man bite her husband across the throat before disappearing out of sight. King automatically knows that Adrianne is describing the actions of a vampire. He goes down to the "Lucky Inn" and begins asking questions. The bartender invites Hannibal into the back parlor where he subsequently attacks him. King easily beats the man down, and discovers two small bite marks on the man's neck. The bartender is obviously in service to a vampire. King begins investigating Fred Walters' employers, Wyandanch Limited. Walters worked as an accountant for their international shipping interests. He sneaks into the dockside shipping office where he encounters Dracula conspiring with one of his underlings. Dracula turns to attack him, and King fires a gunshot into the vampire lord. The bullet passes through him and strikes Dracula's servant, O'Brien. Dracula pushes Hannibal out of a two-story window. King gets up and goes back inside, but Dracula is gone. He interrogates O'Brien and asks him about his latest shipping manifest - specifically, the destination of a wooden coffin. O'Brien tells him that one was shipped to a warehouse in Kensington. Hannibal goes to the warehouse and finds Dracula as well as several of his followers. He fights off each of the vampires, sending most of them to their final reward. Dracula hears police sirens in the distance, and realizes that he doesn't have time to fool around with King any longer. The following evening, Hannibal meets again with Adrianne Walters. He tells her everything that he learned, and explains that Dracula killed her husband to cover up the paper trail concerning the exportation of his various coffins. Adrianne leaves, without ever learning the true reason why Hannibal King knows so much about vampires. He is a vampire. | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * * * * Gurney * O'Brien Locations: * ** * ** *** *** *** *** Items: * Vehicles: * None | Notes = * The flashback of Lilith Drake pertains to events that take place in . | Trivia = * This issue includes Marvel Value Stamp #49, Odin. | Recommended = * Dracula Lives #1-13 * Giant-Size Dracula #2-5 * Marvel Classics Comics #9 * Tomb of Dracula (Volume 1) #1-70 * Tomb of Dracula (Volume 2) #1-6 * Tomb of Dracula (Volume 3) #1-4 * Tomb of Dracula (Volume 4) #1-4 | Links = * Tomb of Dracula article at Wikipedia * Tomb of Dracula article at Toonopedia * Tomb of Dracula series index at the Grand Comics Database * Tomb of Dracula series review at Photon Torpedoes * Tomb of Dracula - Lord of Vampires * Tomb of Dracula cover art gallery * Dracula article at Wikipedia * Dracula article at the Marvel Universe * Dracula article at the Marvel Appendix }}